


Suffering (Poetry)

by sarcastictear



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear
Summary: poetryˈpəʊɪtri/noun1.literary work in which the expression of feelings and ideas is given intensity by the use of distinctive style and rhythm; poems collectively or as a genre of literature





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like that  
I'm having this  
Constant pain  
Inside me

It's not like that  
When I wake up  
My mind is spinning  
And aching

It's not like that  
Every person I meet  
On the streets  
Looks at me as if  
I am crazy

It's not like that  
I'm looking at  
My books in class  
While thinking about  
Being  
Somewhere else  
Better

It's not like that  
My home  
Don't feels like  
Home  
Anymore

It's not like that  
I want myself  
To end  
Painless

No

It's not like that


	2. Chapter 2

Your words,  
So powerful  
How will I know?  
That your  
Powerful words  
You're saying  
Are telling  
The truth?


	3. Chapter 3

How do people  
Live so easily  
And  
Careless  
In this  
Fucked up   
Society  
Where people  
Suffer  
Daily


	4. Chapter 4

She said  
She loved   
Me  
Stabbed me  
And left me  
Quietly


	5. Chapter 5

I can hear you  
When you're talking about  
Me  
In the next room  
With dad  
About  
"She's not eating a lot anyways."  
Or  
"She is probably too lazy."  
Or  
"She never does anything."  
Or  
"She should be more helpful."  
Or  
"Her life isn't that hard?"  
Or  
"She's overreacting."

I am hearing you  
When you're talking about  
People who kill themselves  
In any kind of way  
And  
I'm hearing you  
When you're saying that  
They're selfish  
And  
Stupid

Because Mom  
"Life isn't that hard."  
Right?

But you aren't hearing  
Me  
When I say  
That maybe  
I will be a person  
Who's dead  
Soon


	6. Chapter 6

I still remember  
The crowd  
I was standing  
In

I still remember  
The rain  
On my  
Skin

I still remember  
You  
Standing next to  
Me  
Stranger

I still remember  
You  
How you tried  
To be  
Dirty  
Maybe


	7. Chapter 7

Reading books  
Is like  
Entering a  
New world  
To escape your  
Own  
Because  
Home  
Doesn't feel  
Like home  
Anymore


	8. Chapter 8

I told  
You  
How someone  
Hurted me  
By ignoring  
Me

And you  
Hurted me  
The same  
Way  
As i  
Told you


End file.
